


Crooked Smile

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, paul rovia deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: Long before Daryl ever even could admit to himself that he loved Paul Rovia, he already knew he at least loved his smile.





	Crooked Smile

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the post on tumblr for the #PaulRoviaDeservesBetter challenge I knew I had to do something (or a few things, we will see). So, here is what my mind came up with with the prompts! Hope y'all enjoy!

“Sorry, Daryl.” Paul gave an empathetic wince at the sharp hiss Daryl let out. 

“It’s fine.” Daryl’s voice was muffled against his pillow and he willed his body to relax back flat on the bed. 

Paul pressed down again once the tension had ebbed away. His strong fingers trying to soothe the knotted-up muscle of his right shoulder. Paul never had to be asked to give him a massage, Daryl wouldn’t ever do that anyway. Paul just knew when Daryl was in pain, could spot the stiffness in him from a mile away. So, when Paul came back to their trailer that night to find Daryl sprawled on his stomach he knew it was because he was hurting too much to be on his back. 

Paul’s fingertips ghosted over the faded bunches of scar tissue until they pressed down hard around the still pink one. Daryl gasped but Paul didn’t let up on the pressure, moving in a gentle circle around the old bullet wound until Daryl gasped again but this time he deflated with it. His whole body going limp as the pain slowly faded to a dull ache. 

It had been two years since Dwight had sent lead through Daryl’s body but it still hurt him. Paul hated everything that had led up to the war and every ugly act that took place during it. The memory of all the things that Daryl had dealt with because of Negan, it made his blood boil. It didn’t matter that it was almost six months after the war ended before he and Daryl even started flirting. Having to face all the scar with Daryl still made distasteful hatred come up like bile. 

Paul didn’t say anything as he carefully stretched over Daryl’s bare back. The man only huffing softly proof that the pain was now easing. Paul still pressed his lips to the back of his head, nuzzling into his fluffy nape, “I’m not hurting you, am I?” 

Daryl huffed again before turning his head to try to look back at Paul but the angle didn’t work. So, he instead sighed into his pillow, “Nah, it’s good, Paul. Yer warm.” 

Paul knew Daryl could feel his smile against his skin as he laid another kiss to his scarred shoulder this time. 

\---------------------- 

 

“Get down!” Daryl hollered sending Aaron into a hurried crouch. Daryl let a bolt loose right where his friends head had just been and it lodge directly into a walker's eye socket. 

When he, Aaron and Paul had found the warehouse they knew they had to at least give it a look. There had been a few walkers here and there as they first made their way through the building. The rotting corpses seemed to be the only thing left in the picked over place. The ceil height racks were mostly bare but still had managed to hide the almost herd size number of undead. Until they literally walked right into it. 

Daryl grit his teeth as he could see the walkers bumping around but getting closer. They had to get out of there but Daryl hesitated. Paul had broken off from them when they had first entered the building, opting to go into what appeared to be the old employee break area. Daryl could see the walkers had already stumbled around to block the way Paul had gone. 

Aaron grabbed Daryl’s arm and dragged him into what seemed to be still clear rows. Hoping to find an emergency exit or something somewhere. They darted through the racks, killing any stray walker that ended up too close until they spotted a dusty EXIT sign on a far wall. At least the empty shelves made it easier to see their surroundings. 

He and Aaron almost went sprawling when they first hit it, the lever moving but door not budging. Years of disuse had made it stick and the resounding thump of their bodies on the metal had all rotting heads turning. 

“Fuck, this is bad.” Aaron panted as he slammed his shoulder against the door. 

“Ya think?” Daryl snipped as he let an arrow fly into the closest walker. 

The door finally gave under Aaron’s weight after two more slams but another metallic clang had him frantic kneeling down to look through the crack, “Daryl, someone chained the door!” 

Daryl used his last bolt before swinging his bow onto his back, the walkers now just yards away. He unsheathed his knives from both of his hips and shook his head with a smirk, “It was probably whoever knew all these motherfuckers were in here.” 

Aaron stood back up, drawing his own knife as he gave Daryl a solid nod. They both planted their feet as the first walker got within striking distance, Aaron taking it down quickly. Daryl dispatched two more but there were dozens swarming in on them. Over the sound of the groaning they didn’t even hear a heavy thunk before the door at their backs swung open. 

“DUCK!” Daryl and Aaron both did on instinct as Paul’s voice boomed behind them. 

Shots went off above their heads, taking out the closest handful of walkers as the two men hurried outside. Paul holstered his pistol before slamming the door back shut in the still approaching herds face. They didn’t say a word as they took off around the building, having to hop a fence on the way back to their car. 

Aaron jumped into the driver's seat as Daryl and Paul climbed into the back. The walkers were just reaching the fence that they hurdled as Aaron flew out of the parking lot. Turning back toward Alexandria because that was more than enough for one day. 

Paul’s gloved hands patted Daryl down but the archer just looped his arm around Paul’s shoulders and flopped them back against the seat. Holding him close even though they were both overheated and grimy. They were all still catching their breath when Aaron let out a laugh that had Daryl and Paul jumping. 

“I never thought I would say this but,” Aaron looked back at the men in the rearview with a huge shit eating grin, “Thank god that Jesus saves.” 

Paul’s head fall back with a loud laugh, Daryl just chuckling as he watched Paul’s eyes shine and crooked smile stretch wide. Daryl could help reaching over and tugging Paul’s beanie off and burying his hand in his long wild hair. Paul’s smile not fading at all as Daryl turned his face toward him to mumble against his lips, “Amen to that.” 

\---------------------------------------- 

Long before Daryl ever even could admit to himself that he loved Paul Rovia, he already knew he at least loved his smile. Not the little smirks he had often sent Daryl’s way back in the early days of knowing each other. It was the big, imperfect smile that the ninja had that Daryl loved most. He did also adore the tiny, almost secretive one he got on occasion, but it wasn’t his favorite. 

Daryl knew Paul had a kind nature, a sweet heart but the power and ability to ruin anyone who crossed him. For all the gentleness that was his character, Daryl had been surprised by how little he actually smiled. Jesus was all grins and twinkling smirks but Paul had a smile that was true purity. Daryl for the year they had been together made it a habit of making the man smile. 

So, when he found Paul sitting on Rick’s front porch swing with Gracie and Judith and saw the man having to keep tucking his long hair back from his face as he read the girls a book. Daryl didn’t hesitate to walk around the back of the swing, pulling off the hair tie that now took up permanent residence on his wrist. He said nothing as he carded his fingers through Paul’s hair, drawing it back over his shoulders. Paul letting out a low hum as he continued the story. 

Daryl gently twisted his hair up into a bun, securing the tie before brushing his fingertips over Paul’s nape. Daryl came back around the swing, plopping down in the nearest rocking chair. Paul only glanced up at him but the wide dimpled smile was more than thanks for Daryl, who sat out the rest of the tale. 

“And they all lived happily ever after.” Paul closed the book, a version of some Disney princess story that Daryl was almost happy to not recognize. 

“Why do ya read them those silly things?” Daryl gestured at the stack of other books on the swing seat next to Gracie, all seeming to be the same type. 

Paul set the book in his head aside with an eyeroll, “And what should I be reading to them? Grimm’s fairy tales instead?” 

“Sure,” Daryl smirked, “Or World War Z.” 

Paul shook his head trying to suppress a laugh but couldn’t help smiling, “Some of us around here actually enjoy happy endings, babe. Right, ladies?” 

Judith and Gracie both nodded as the younger of the two plucked up the next book on her pile. Paul stuck his tongue out at Daryl as he opened to the first page, Daryl simply holding his hands up in defeat as he settled into for the next story. Watching Paul acting out all the different voices making the girls laughing and hug close to his sides made a smile tug onto his own lips. Daryl guessed happy endings might not be all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of this challenge so I hope everyone has fun with it too! We need to spread the Jesus and Desus love extra hard from here on out.
> 
> We can scream about how much we love Paul Rovia/Jesus in the comments or over on my tumblr Scramblingminds  
> :)


End file.
